plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Buzzy Buzz
welcome to pvz wiki if you want help i can help you--Electric Plants (talk) 13:26, July 27, 2014 (UTC) HUZZAH! Welcome Buzzy Buzz to the Plants vs Zombies Wikia! PuffyMuffins (talk) 13:33, July 27, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki Buzzy Buzz! :) (I King123 (talk) 15:46, July 27, 2014 (UTC)) hey buzzy! welcome to the wiki! Buzzy Buzz!Welcome!:) PvZLOL (talk) 01:13, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey buzzy buzz! welcome to the wiki! GardenmasterXX (talk) 01:34, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Panlonglol (talk) 08:43, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey buzzy buzz it's me lightning pea remember me on youtube and facebook I'm adding you to my friends list (the best Pea of all! 10:16, July 29, 2014 (UTC)) Can you give me instructions for bluestacks? I downloaded it. To Heck with Aquatic Mine!!! (talk) 13:45, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Is it okay that I added you to my friends list? GardenmasterXX (talk) 00:38, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Hacking the game Grab a hex editor and edit the obb file, which should be in: * /Android/obb/com.ea.game.pvz2_yy/main.xx.com.ea.game.pvz2_yy.obb on Android (where yy is "row" or "na", and xx is the version) * /Pvz2.app/main.rsb on iOS (where the root is the PvZ2 app's structure) The easiest way is to look for "TRIP_TO_EG", "TRIP_TO_PIR", etc and edit the level definitions, replacing existing plants with the ones you want to hack. Check out my user page for internal plants names. PS: Make a backup of the original file so you have something to get back to in case you screw up 1Zulu (talk) 15:57, July 30, 2014 (UTC)1Zulu Thank you, 1Zulu! helo buzzy buzz Mixels (talk) 17:15, August 2, 2014 (UTC) hi buzzy buzz --Mixels (talk) 17:17, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Can you give me the link of PvZ OBB files--Electric Plants (talk) 10:44, August 3, 2014 (UTC) It didn't worked. :( Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 19:25, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hi buzzy welcome to the wiki, i'm glad to be your friend!Pabilonacharleswinja (talk) 11:13, August 8, 2014 (UTC)Pabilonacharleswinja Welcome! Hey Buzzy, I saw you on Youtube, your videos are very good, it's cool you're here as well :D Juuldude (talk) 16:40, August 8, 2014 (UTC)Juuldude How do you know that? * About Time Twister: "It was going to contain all Zombies from Every world." * Zombie Pet: "According to the files, Zombie Pet is a pet that the player should grow it." * Thief Zombie - According to its name, It can steal plants. etc. You are just making wild guesses. I know it's a page with unreleased stuff and it's bound to have some speculation, but this is ridiculous. 1Zulu (talk) 17:34, August 8, 2014 (UTC)1Zulu Yes, I accept with the Zombie Pet, That's my guess, sorry. The others- Time Twister was going to contain all zombies was an information by TCRF page. Thief - really? Did I just guess? Buzzy Buzz (talk) 17:40, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi I wanted to ask you if you had tried to hack erlier versions of the game so we can get to see the plants(and what they do) that didn't make to the actual version of the game if not do you think you can try? Artur1224 (talk) 02:33, August 10, 2014 (UTC)AT No, I cant try that. I dont want to lose my data. Buzzy Buzz (talk) 03:09, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I didn't hack the game--Electric Plants (talk) 17:26, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Level pages 250 edit! Buzzy, you can be a chat moderator now! Cheese-shooter (talk) Not so soon! I've not been in this wikia for enough months! Buzzy Buzz (talk) 13:51, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Hi Buzzy Buzz! I got your message on the Talk Page. Yeah I'm a new member on this wiki and I joined today. Thanks for telling me that my first edits were good! VGKing1 (talk) 18:33, August 16, 2014 (UTC) Why are the scrapped Tombstones not allowed on the Tombstones page? We have to inform people that that they exist and we need to inform people about them. It doesn't really matter if they are on both pages. Besides Cart and Track is on both pages too. So why not? :/ Gargantuar333 (talk) 13:03, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Secret (Just kidding) I think I do have an idea of how is done, I will try explain you in the chat. Reply to this if you see it Walter20210 (talk) 20:22, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I am sick so I was not able to get in chat and I will tell you when I get better, I can barely do anything D: Walter20210 (talk) 08:02, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Buzz,Buzz Buzzy. Well, are Thisis your youtube channel? reply me. (JJ) (talk) 13:52, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Gotcha Walter20210 (talk) 06:21, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Can you help me to edit the obb file to get the Fire Peashooter, Chomper and Bowling Bulbs ? Im already know how to use Hex editor. TrevorAngry (talk) 23:59, August 30, 2014 (UTC)Trevor Chat Hello there, would you please go to chat? I wanna talk to you, nice Buzzy. I have the lucky blover achievementMinecraft121 (talk) 06:26, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Game Experimenting Hello Buzzy Buzz, i heard you were an expert at modding PvZ2. Do you know how to edit the number of damage of projectiles of plants? ChompyTheGreat (talk) 12:30, September 1, 2014 (UTC) i will add you in my friends list but if you want me to remove it i will remove it okay? @Hunter5897 Lawn Done, done Walter20210 (talk) 13:21, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Good Finnally you did xD, you took so much time to get it :p Editing Text n Stuff I hate timezones When you are active it is like 01:00 AM in where I live ._. (And I did not replied because I was sleeping.) - Sincerely a ninja that you can not see. Right now it is 10:55 AM and the timezone is +3, I think PS: I am waiting on da lawn .u. Walter20210 (talk) 13:56, September 11, 2014 (UTC) About Plants vs. Zombies Online pp.dat? Hey, Buzzy. It may sound strange but... Can you give me your pp.dat file? Accidentally i lost my game progress and i wouldn't want to play it all again... TheHandsomePlant (talk) 17:55, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Lawn Please go to lawn. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 06:46, September 13, 2014 (UTC) And Buzzy, make sure it's PVZ2 style ok. (The Chocolate Pea) The Zombies are coming! (talk) 08:11, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Re:FrostyLemonuu is underaged I heard you know how to get power pinch. Can u tell me please?--Psyduckfan (talk) 01:22, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Lawn Go to lawn please! ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 07:20, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Buzzy I not playing around or being stupid.Theres no way chinese name are like that.Its really a custom name and I asked my uncle.Minecraft121 (talk) 07:31, September 14, 2014 (UTC) I thought you knew how to get Fire Peashooter. :0--CitronOrange (talk) 17:56, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Are you the one who made the version of the Chester Chomper in PvZ 2? If you say Yes I will say this=I'm just here to say that you forgot to add the goatee beard. :D Creekee11 (talk) 00:45, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Leter trivia Thank you, Buzzy! - Xenons (talk) 16:37, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Lawn Lawn Please go to lawn. Now. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 11:11, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Hi Buzzy. Can we be friends? ThePvzDude (talk) 16:53, September 28, 2014 (UTC) LAAWN Please go to lawn. Now. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 07:27, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Not Working That costume removal mod didn't work. Please find another way. PLEASE!!! ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 07:13, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Laaaaaawn Please go to lawn. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 07:23, October 3, 2014 (UTC) Difficulty Problem Can you come to the lawn? Revern here. (talk) 08:12, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Colors How did you change the power up colors? I still have no idea about your instructions in chat ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 10:06, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Colors 2 Red isn't fitting for Power Flame, how do i change it to Orange? There's 2 values in orange in Paint. I tried subtracting and converting it, but results in crash, and you can't add them, as it is 3 hex digits. Also, how to change the color for other power-ups? ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 08:50, October 7, 2014 (UTC) Marigold No Crash I heard you found out how to make marigold never spawn inside of the zen garden and therefore never crashing the game. Message me your solution on my talk page when you read this. Help appreciated. RetroBowser (talk) 21:48, October 8, 2014 (UTC) No,i'm just new here,i'm a female,I don't use any FB account and i don't have any,By the way,It'z nice to meet you thoughThe cutest & girliest Lilypad on the pond (talk) 05:52, October 9, 2014 (UTC)The cutest & girliest Lilypad on the pond Laawawawawan Go to lawn. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 09:54, October 9, 2014 (UTC) I don't know anybody here and this is my original grammar,Except for you and the other ones in the BWB 12 discussion (Not their personalities,only by it's name),so goodbye and have a very nice day! The cutest & girliest Lilypad on the pond (talk) 10:26, October 9, 2014 (UTC)The cutest & girliest Lilypad on the pond Err.. About modding PvZ 2 Can you teach me how to get power pinch icon instead of flick or zap zombie?--CitronOrange (talk) 03:44, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi, Buzzy Chilibean601 (talk) 23:29, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Serious Help So i accidentally erased my pp.dat file in 2.9.1 version. So i panicked, uninstalled the game and reinstalled the original 2.7.1 and put the old pp.dat file in there. BUT IT DID NOT WORK! Please help! ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 01:26, October 12, 2014 (UTC) nwaL Go to lawn please. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 05:36, October 12, 2014 (UTC) LaWn Go to lawn please. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 11:09, October 13, 2014 (UTC) You know Go to lawnChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 09:01, October 15, 2014 (UTC) join the lawn buzzy buzz PvZA vandalism and you're the one whom I saw in the youtube talking about dark ages. Harish.madhava (talk) 13:36, October 17, 2014 (UTC)